


Sleeping Fantasy

by Ruquas



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: But now, Phil was almost sure he could do what Clint wanted him to do without waking him up directly. That was the only reason he was already up at 4:30 AM on their free day applying and warming up lube on his fingers.





	Sleeping Fantasy

„Are you sure?“

Clint could‘ve laugh. Of course, no he wasn‘t sure about it. Not exactly. He was a highly trained assassin, a fucking spy. There was so much that could go wrong. He could wake up without knowing where he was or who he‘s with. He could get a panic attack and try to kill Phil – and even worse, he could succeed (unlikely, sure, Phil was probably better trained than Clint, but still, his brain always came up with the worst case scenarios).

Phil probably saw the torn expression he really didn‘t want to show and smiled, stroked Clint‘s cheek slowly. Careful, he nuzzled into Phil‘s palm, dragging his shirt a bit through the food on the table.

„If you‘re not sure, that‘s okay. It‘s a fantasy, it can stay like that. I won‘t be mad and if you ever want to try it at a later point, that‘s okay for me, too, then we‘ll try it. But don‘t, please promise me, don‘t deny yourself something just because you‘re afraid it won‘t turn out like imagined.“

Clint nodded, still nuzzling Phil‘s palm. He really didn‘t want to think about it. It was a harmless fantasy, they‘d tried so much worse. They already tried so much more dangerous fantasies. He took a small breath and sat up straight.

„I‘d like to try it. But… not tomorrow or something. Surprise me.“

Phil nodded, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Clint‘s own, but pulled back before Clint could even try to deepen the kiss.

„That won‘t be a problem, darling. And now, eat, please. God knows how long you haven‘t had a hot meal.“

Clint knew that Phil knew how long it had been. Phil was good like that. 

 

That had been almost four months ago. Phil wanted to make sure that Clint… well, not that he forgot about the conversation, but that it was at least far away now. The first few weeks Clint wore the nervous look almost every time they were going to bed, waiting for something he just knew that it would happen, not when. After two months the nervousness was almost completely gone. Phil waited another month just to be sure and then watched Clint‘s sleeping habits just in case they‘d changed the last few weeks (they hadn‘t. Clint still didn‘t sleep enough, woke up without any alarm on 6:30 AM sharp and still slept in his front with one hand under the pillow, undoubtedly clutching the knife underneath. But otherwise Clint slept as if he was dead). And to give himself enough prep talk to pull it through, to be honest.

But now, Phil was almost sure he could do what Clint wanted him to do without waking him up directly. That was the only reason he was already up at 4:30 AM on their free day applying and warming up lube on his fingers while rubbing slow circles around Clint‘s rim, all the while watching Clint‘s face and breathing pattern if anything would change. It didn‘t, so he carefully pushed a finger into Clint, not taking his eyes from the archer laid out in front of him. The other man was relaxed and Phil met barely any resistance when he pushed in a second finger, eliciting a small moan from Clint, who was still laying there, breathing evenly, but now also moving his hips slightly. Phil smiled and leaned forwards to put a light kiss on Clint‘s shoulder before adding a third finger. The moan was now louder and small wrinkles were appearing on Clint‘s forehead, indicating that he woke up. Not much time anymore. What a shame. Hastily, Phil lubed his until now neglected cock up, hissing at the contact before pressing himself into his boyfriends ass at the same time he pressed down with his dry hand on Clint‘s neck. The relaxed state he had been in gone from Clint‘s body, almost verging on the painful side. Phil knew that it would be different as soon as Clint woke up enough to know what was happening, but until then it would be a fight to continue. 

„Wha‘ th‘ hell?“, Clint slurred while trying to push Phil off, a shocked moan coming out of him when the only thing he managed was to fuck himself further on Phil‘s cock.

„Quiet. That‘s what you wanted. To be used like a slut, no matter if you‘re awake or not.“, Phil hissed, leaning down while thrusting in and out of the delicious heat surrounding him, amazed at himself that he could still talk as if nothing unusal was happening. Clint moaned again, still gripping the knife underneath the pillow, but not as hard anymore. Phil continued to press his boyfriend down by the neck and pulled back as far as he could without leaving Clint‘s body, smiling when the younger man tried to push back.

„So, tell me Clint, why‘s that?“, Phil asked and pushed back into Clint‘s body as hard as he could, groaning loudly. Clint whimpered, still trying to push back the grip around the knife loosening until he pulled the hand out from under the pillow to grab at the sheets.

„‘Cause I‘m… oh god… I‘m jus‘ a hole for use, Sir.“, Clint answered whimpering, voice still ridden with sleep, trying to change tactics, trying to press down enough that he could some friction on his undoubtedly hard cock. Phil moaned, sitting back, slapping Clint hard across one ass cheek before gripping his hips for better leverage. Clint jumped, his muscles clamping down.

„Fuck!“, Phil moaned quietly and added another slap.

„So, just a hole to be used by everyone?“, he asked and let go of Clint‘s hips, stilling himself. Clint mewled, god help him, before thrusting back, on Phil‘s cock, one hand around his own cock.

„No, Sir.“, he whispered, tried to get the angle just right. Phil tangled one hand in Clint‘s hair and pulled him back, further down on his cock, sliding right against Clint‘s prostrate, relishing in Clint‘s hoarse scream.

„Just… just you Sir, just f… for you, Sir.“, Clint screamed without stopping his movements.

„That‘s right, Clint.“, Phil murmured, feeling his balls tightening while he slapped Clint‘s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own.

„You‘re my hole for use whenever I want to, no matter if you‘re awake, asleep or anything else. No matter if you‘re in my bed, your bed or in the bed at a SHIELD base, letting everyone hear you‘re screaming and begging for my cock.“

Clint let out a loud groan while his cock twitched, releasing white spurts of come. Phil bit down on Clint‘s shoulder while coming himself, hips stuttering before he could finally stop, just staying for bit longer in Clint.

„Everything okay?“, Phil asked and pressed a kiss on the bite mark, hoping it wouldn‘t fade within a few minutes like they mostly did and carefully slipped out of Clint.

„Perfect.“, Clint answered, eyes still unfocused while laying back down, not caring about the wet spot. Phil chuckled slightly.

„Come up, you will regret it otherwise in a few hours.“

Clint shook his head and pulled Phil down, next to him before putting his head on Phil‘s shoulder, almost asleep again. Phil was always fascinated with his lover‘s ability to come up from sleep without any issues to fight just to drop dead the next second.

„Ag‘n? Liked it.“, Clint whispered, pressing a kiss to Phil‘s shoulder.

„Maybe, darling. But not in the next hours. Try to sleep again.“ Phil answered, full well knowing that sleep would only come for the younger man. But that was okay, he had his StarkPad on the table next to the bed.

„Thank you, Phil. It was perfect.“

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the MCU Kink Bingo.
> 
> English is not my native language and this work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
